


Maybe I Was Lonely

by milesofworry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, its kind of cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2 a.m. and Ray finally started to get some rest when he is rudely awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Was Lonely

It was in the middle of the night.

Surprisingly, Ray had not spent all night gaming like he was often known to do.

No, he had actually gotten some sleep.

That is, until the doorbell went off multiple times pulling Ray away from his dream.

The time read 2:14 A.M.

The tired male moved slowly even as the ringer kept on ringing the doorbell that Ray wished did not work.

“I’m coming asshole,” he yelled at the door, rolling his eyes as the sound stopped.

He was irritated since this was rest that he dearly needed. He wanted to get back into bed as soon as possible and he swore to god that whoever was at the door better of been bleeding out or somthing to make him wake up at this time.

He opened the door to reveal the only person that would make that irritation go away.

Ryan stood there, his blonde hair perfect even though it was this early, late, god Ray needed to sleep. His blue eyes were as bright as ever, but the slight shadows that were underneath them told Ray all that he needed to know.

He stepped aside without question, without an explanations, and let Ryan into his home.

The older man appreciated the welcome, especially since it was this hour and the last thing Ray had texted him was “I'm sleepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp” at 10.

He led him into the living room, the room that they both spent a lot of time in playing games or watching movies or just being with each other.

Ray was curious as to this late visit though, and couldn't help but want to know why.

Before he realized it, he was staring at Ryan, and that tired expression of his that he was wearing on his face.

And Ryan was staring back.

It might of went from curiosity and became a staring contest.

“Why are you here?” Ray asked, his eyes not straying from Ryan’s.

“I didn’t have anything to do,” he replied, the answer short and usual.

Ray wouldn’t of said anything, but it was the way Ryan’s eyes wavered for a second that made him know that this was far from the truth.

“That isn’t right, and we both know it,” he stated.

“I just didn’t want to be alone tonight,” Ryan sighed. “I couldn’t stand the idea. And well, you know, we’re friends, and I thought it would be best to see you.” The older man was red by the end of his tiny speech.

Ray nodded. He understood.

But the feelings that he had for the older man now roared their head, telling him to express his feelings.

 _I would rather not_ , he thought. _Ryan’s just a nice guy and needed a friend on this lonely night. I’m just a friend. Thats what he needs. Not some guy telling him that he gets lost in his blue eyes, and how calming it is to talk to him._

“Thanks for, I don’t know, picking me,” Ray laughed. The look on Ryan’s face killed the laugh. His blue eyes were full of, dare he think this late, love. “Rye?” God, his voice sounded weak in his own ears.

“I didn’t pick you, Ray. You were the only one I thought of,” Ryan’s words were calm, full of care.

“M-me?” Ray all but squeaked out.

 _This has got to be a dream_  was all he thought.

“Not a dream no,” Ryan replied to the spoken thought. “I’m very much here, and trying to tell you that I love you.”

That was the last thing that Ray ever expected to ever hear. Especially from Ryan.

He couldn't say anything. He didn’t even hear another word Ryan might of been saying.

All that he could hear was “I love you” as it went around and around and around in his head.

They were words that he never thought that he would hear from this man that he had fell in love with so long ago. This was the greatest day of his life.

But Ryan was standing for some reason.

Because he hadn't answered.

Because he had just sat there, mute, staring at the cause of his affections.

“I’m-I’m sorry I dumped that on you at this time,” Ryan was saying. “I just-I thought that maybe you like-”  
“I do,” Ray exclaimed, cutting him off. “I do. I liked you since we became close friends, and that sounds bad, but dude, I just really like you. Ryan, youve helped me get through stuff, get to where I am now and I don’t know what I would do without you. And now I’m rambling.”

Ryan laughed and pulled the younger man into a hug.

Ray sighed, resting his head on his chest.

“I didn’t plan on telling you tonight, you know,” Ryan said after a few minutes. “I had planned on taking you out on this amazing date-” Ray laughed “-and then confess. It was the perfect plan.”

Ray rolled his eyes and looked up at the man.

“What changed it?” he asked. Ryan looked down at him with his clear blue eyes and smiled.

“I was tired of always being alone at night without you.”

“Maybe I was lonely, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. This is just another one-shot that I wrote before I posted the actual story that I'm working on for this ship. Agh its so cute. Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave comments or kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
